Kidnapped
by MakoStorm
Summary: He was taken from her, but he'd be damned if he let them keep her. My god this summary sucks but please, please read! Yuffentine! Rated T for certain things I will not mention, no lemons though, I'll tell ya that much.
1. Missing

Yuffie struggled vainly at the metal fastenings holding her wrists and ankles to the table. Even after the severe beating they had given her earlier, before bringing her here to this room full of medical equipment, she still had the strength to fight. Blood from the head wound she had sustained fell in her eye, causing her to shut it in an attempt to keep out the thick substance. Her wrists bled; the metal biting into her skin as she struggled against it.

Footsteps caused her to turn her head to face the person responsible for this. He smiled at her pleasantly before addressing her. "Tell us where he is." He commanded, but Yuffie only clamped her lips shut, glaring at him. He smirked and looked to someone outside her field of vision, nodding to them in a silent command.

Yuffie heard the click a split second before the electrical shock shot through her body. She kept her mouth tightly closed, smothering the scream that desperately wanted to escape. She wouldn't let it. She wouldn't scream; wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

The shock treatment ended earlier than she expected and Yuffie's body fell limp on the table, burning with pain. She glared at her captor again and ground out, "Still…not telling."

The man scowled and nodded again, causing another shock.

Yuffie clamped her eyes shut as her body convulsed against her will. She tried to disconnect herself from the pain, focusing her mind instead on the man they were looking for. _They can do what they want to me, I don't care. But I won't tell them where he is, he's been through too much already. _The shocks stopped, breaking her from her thoughts as she sagged back to the table once more, breathing heavily.

"You aren't going to cooperate, are you?"

Yuffie merely stared stubbornly at him. "Did you…actually think…I would?" She gasped out between breathes.

Her tormentor smirked and snapped his fingers, turning to address the large man that came forward. "Take her away and try to _persuade _her to talk."

The man smirked and unfastened her wrists and ankles. He grabbed her by the hair and pulling her off the table, dragging her from the room as she struggled weakly; the real torture was about to begin.

0

0

0

Vincent gave a frustrated sigh as his eyes scanned the scarcely wooded area where Yuffie was last known to be. The ninja had been missing for two days now and even Vincent was worried; it wasn't like her to just disappear without telling someone where she was going. And to disappear while on a mission no less!

It had been a simple recon mission for the WRO; inspect and test the area and see how much work and effort it would take to restore it. Since there was no danger Yuffie had decided to take this mission solo and not take a squad. There was no danger involved unless you counted fiends which were pretty weak in this area; not a problem for someone as skilled as Yuffie.

But something had happened to make her disappear. Squads had found her Conformer embedded in the trunk of a nearby tree with smears and droplets of blood staining its shining surface.

Yuffie would never willingly leave her weapon, no matter what the circumstances.

So Reeve had contacted Vincent and the rest of AVALANCHE asking for help in the search for one of his best agents. They all helped willingly of course, Yuffie was one of their closest friends after all.

Vincent had opted to search for her here while the others checked everywhere else she could be.

He knelt by the tree trunk where conformer was found and inspected the ground. Under the prints from the squads who had been dispatched here there were signs of a struggle; grass uprooted and a faint trail that, by the looks of it, was from someone being dragged away.

Vincent frowned as his worry doubled. His phone rang suddenly and he pulled it out, looking at the I.D. before flipping it open. "Reeve." He said as a type of greeting before continuing on. "It seems there was a fight here, I believe Yuffie might have been taken."

The commissioner sighed at the other end. "Yes I believe you're right. Vincent, return to Headquarters immediately. We've received word about Yuffie. I have already contacted the others and they are on their way."

"Right." Vincent replied before flipping his phone closed.

0

0

0

Vincent was the last one to arrive at Headquarters and everyone looked up when he walked into the conference room, greeting him with small 'hello's and 'hey's or just nodding their heads.

"Ah, Vincent, good you're here." Reeve said as he stood from his seat walking to the head of the table. "We received word from the people responsible for Yuffie's disappearance. They've sent us a video feed." He moved to a console and pressed a few keys. "I've seen it and I do not wish to again." The picture appeared on the screen and Reeve turned away as everyone's eyes focused on it. The image flickered before focusing, showing some type of lab.

A man in a white coat walked onto the screen, his long dark hair graying and pulled into a ponytail. He smiled pleasantly at the camera before speaking. "Greetings AVALANCHE. My name is Damian Brookes, I am a scientist who worked under Professor Hojo of Shinra's Biochemical Research department

"By now I'm sure you are aware of the disappearance of Yuffie Kisaragi." The door behind him banged open and Tifa gasped as two men dragged a struggling, yelling figure into the room. They fastened Yuffie to the table and her friends got a good look at her for the first time.

Beaten and bloody, her left eye swollen shut, she fought against her restraints; cussing up a storm the whole time that would make Cid and Barrett proud.

"So far she has been uncooperative but I'm sure with more persuasion she'll see things our way." Brookes walked over to the table and Yuffie focused her one good eye on him, glaring and cursing him every name in the book.

He only smirked at her. "So Miss Kisaragi, are you going to tell us where he is now?" Yuffie only narrowed her eye and spat in his face. She was quickly backhanded and Cid jumped to his feet growling, his hold tightening on Venus Gospel dangerously as he glared at the screen, looking as if he was going to jump in and ram his weapon none to pleasant.

"Do what you want to me!" The shinobi shouted with angry determination. "But I will never tell you where he is! I would never betray him like that!"

Brookes chuckled. "She is feisty and quite stubborn as well. I'd hate to see that fierce spirit of hers diminish should our demands not be met." All amusement left his face and voice as he continued. "We want Vincent Valentine." Eyes shot to Vincent who had gone rigid, his crimson eyes wide in shock. "Thirty years ago Vincent Valentine died during experimentation performed by Professor Hojo. The late Professor never did get to finish what he started and we wish to continue his work. We've experimented on countless specimens but only Valentine has the proper body strong enough to withstand the experiments."

Brookes smirked. "I know you are probably watching Mister Valentine. Tell me, are you going to let this girl's death be another one of your sins?" He ran his finger down the side of Yuffie's face and she snarled, jerking away and biting at his hand. "It is my understanding that she has never let a man touch her, trust me when I say that can be easily changed. There are far worse things we could do to her." For the first time her friends saw fear pass Yuffie's eye as Brookes indicated the large man who had come to stand beside him looking at Yuffie with lustful eyes.

A deep growl tore from Vincent's throat as he clenched his fists glaring at the screen.

Suddenly Yuffie turned her eye to the camera and stared at it angrily as if she read his mind. "Don't even think about it Vincent Valentine! Don't you dare give yourself up for my sake! You've been through enough Vinnie! Cloud, Tifa all of you, don't you dare let him do something stupid! Don't worry about me, I'll be fi-!" Her sentence was cut off as electricity shot through her body, tearing a startled, agonizing scream from her throat.

Brookes smiled at the camera as she convulsed in front of their eyes. "We'll be awaiting your contact, and remember; the longer you wait the more suffering she'll endure." Then the screen went blank.

Tifa buried her tear-streaked face against Cloud as he wrapped his arms around her, hiding his own face in her hair. Cid collapsed into his chair, Venus Gospel falling from his grasp. Barrett dropped his head in his hands as Nanaki and Reeve bowed their heads sadly.

The high-pitched sound of metal grinding against metal rang out and everyone looked up at Vincent who hadn't moved. He had his metal hand clenched so tightly it was close to damaging and his body shook with uncontrollable rage, had he still been hosting Chaos, his friends knew he wouldn't be able to control it now.

He turned and slammed his clawed fist into the metal conference table in the center of the room, making a large dent and causing everyone in the room to flinch. "Why?! Why'd he target her?!" He shouted as he whirled around in a rage. "Why target Yuffie?!"

"Vincent, calm down. We'll get her back." Cloud tried to calm him but Vincent didn't seem to hear. "If he wanted me he should have come searching for me! He should have left her out of it!" He rested his palms against the wall and leaned into them, breathing heavily.

Tifa stared at him sadly and stood, walking over and placing a gentle hand on his shaking shoulder, immediately noticing the few tears that had managed to sneak past his defenses. "Vincent…I think…I think he took her because…because he knows you have feelings for her." His crimson eyes jerked to meet her wine ones in surprise. "What do you mean?"

She sighed before saying softly, "You love her, don't you Vincent?"

He kept her gaze for a few seconds then turned away, facing the wall and closing his eyes. "Yes." He answered her almost silently. "I do love her, and she's been taken because of it." He slammed his human hand against the wall. "Damn it! This is why I didn't want to get close to her or to anyone else! Because of this!"

Tifa gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze. "We'll get her back Vincent. I promise we'll get her back."

"We traced where the message originated." Reeve spoke up. "First we contact them and try to negotiate. If that doesn't work then we'll devise a rescue plan."

"If you do that there's a large chance that they'll harm her even more." Vincent commented. "Just give them me. I stand a better chance with them than Yuffie does."

"No way." Vincent turned to the blond swordsman as he continued. "They already have Yufs, we're not giving them you too."

"But-!" Tifa slammed a hand over the gunman's mouth, silencing his protests. "No buts. Either you do it our way or we'll tie you up and lock you in a closet, and you know we will."

Vincent was about to protest again but at Tifa's glare he sighed in defeat, nodding as she took her hand away. "Fine. But if your plan fails we go to mine." He said in a no argument voice.

"If ours doesn't work we'll find another way." Tifa argued sternly.

He sighed again but said nothing. He clenched his fists again looking to the now blank screen. _I'll get you out Yuffie, I promise._

_0_

_0_

_A/N: This one is gonna suck i just know it. Aww well i guess it's a matter of opinion, anyway i don't think this one will be as good as some of my other yuffintines but read and tell me what ya think please, maybe you have a different opinion. I'm not sure but i should be able to update within the next couple days okey dokey!_


	2. Please Don't!

Chapter 2

Yuffie crouched by the locked cell door, waiting for the guard to come for her. They may have beaten the hell out of her but she had no broken bones, her eye wasn't quite as swollen anymore, and she could still fight. _Teach them to do this to me. _She thought. _When I get my hands on that Brookes guy, I'm going to beat the shit outta him._

Her cell door opened and as soon as the guard stepped in she leapt, her foot connecting with his head and sending him flying into the wall. Just as she had expected; it was the skinny, wimpy guard who normally guarded the door.

What she didn't expect was the large thug who had come in behind the other guard.

His fist connected with her jaw and she hit the wall, sliding to the floor in a daze. The thug walked over and picked her up by the throat, slamming her up against the wall, her feet dangling a few feet off the floor. She clawed at his hand as he spoke. "Listen here you little bitch; try something like that again and you'll regret you were ever born." He tightened his hold, completely cutting off the oxygen flow and she choked, fighting his hold desperately. He just watched her writhe until her struggling slowed before stopping all together, her arms falling limp at her sides as she lost consciousness. Then he released her, her body falling to the floor in a heap.

He turned to the smaller guard, picking the ninja up by the back of her shirt. "You stupid shit! Watch what you're doing next time!" Then he walked out the door, dragging the unconscious ninja with him.

0

0

0

"There will be no negotiations Commissioner." Brookes stated, glaring at Reeve from the screen. "If you want the girl then hand Valentine over to us. Otherwise I might just let my men have their way with her."

"They better not touch her, you bastard!" Vincent growled, coming into Brookes' line of sight. "I swear, if you dishonor her in any way, you and the one responsible will pay dearly!"

"Ah, Mr. Valentine. So good of you to join us, and I suppose the rest of AVALANCHE is there as well?" He chuckled as the rest of the group came into view. "Yes, I thought so. Well, it seems my assumption was correct; you do have feelings for the girl. But how deep do your feelings go I wonder?"

"Where is Yuffie?!" Vincent demanded angrily.

"I believe Jonny is bringing her here as we speak." Just as he finished the door opened and a large, muscular man entered the room, dragging an unconscious Yuffie behind him.

"She attacked the guard." He explained to Brookes as he released her, letting her fall limp to the floor. "I had to put her in a strangle hold until she blacked out."

"Well wake her up you idiot!" Brookes shouted and the man, Jonny, glared at him before kneeling and doing as commanded. A few rough slaps later Yuffie groaned and opened her eyes, the first word coming out of her mouth an insult to the large thug in front of her. "Bastard."

"That's a girl." Vincent heard Cid mutter behind him with a hint of pride.

Jonny picked her up by the back of her shirt and threw her closer to the camera. She cursed again before looking up and noticing Vincent and the others watching her from the screen. She lifted a hand. "Hiya Vinnie, hey guys." Her voice was hoarse and Vincent's jaw tightened and he clenched his fists when he saw the bruises forming on her neck and throat.

Yuffie noticed the expression and shook her head. "I'm fine Vince, don't worry about it."

Jonny cracked his knuckles behind her. "See how fine you are when I'm doe with you." Yuffie only glared and shot him a bird.

"We'll get you out Yuffie." Vincent promised.

"You better not do anything stupid!"

Vincent said nothing and Yuffie, being able to read his silence, started to say something else when Brookes cut in. "Enough talk. Since it's obvious things cannot be negotiated and you have your proof that she is alive, this conversation is over. We await your next transmission, be sure it is the right one." He waved his hand and Jonny grabbed Yuffie.

"Vincent!" She shouted as he dragged her away from the camera. "Don't do it please! Please don't give yourself up for me!" Jonny tried to clamp a hand over her mouth but she struggled, trying to get a last few words in. "Promise me you won't do it! I love you Vincent Valentine! Please don't do it, I'll never forgive you!" Then she was gone and Brookes ended the call.

Vincent collapsed into a chair and rested his face in his hand.

"Well, that's it." Reeve stated. "We have no choice but to strike the base."

Cloud nodded. "Right, I figured as much, so I had a soldier print out the layout of the building. It's an old facility in the mountains of Fort Condor, supposedly abandoned. So, here's what we're going to do."

Vincent's mind wasn't on the plan, Cloud had already briefed him. His mind right now, was on the ninja they were planning to rescue._ I love you too Yuffie. And when we rescue you, I'll tell you myself._

A/N: I know it's soooooo short! I never write things this short! But it seemed like a good place to stop and i haven't gotten the next chap typed up completely yet. But i hope you enjoyed this chap. I'll get the other up as soon as i can ok, i don't have work this week so i have a little more free time, i just gotta work around my two schools. Ok the story is pretty much all written up, i just gotta write like two more chaps, also this story won't be more then seven chaps long. so R&R please, thankies! Ya'll get Cyber Hugs if ya review. Here is a list of loyal reviewers so far!

Moonstarlight

EvilBlanket

Darkened-Skys

Chaotic Angel7

Tokyo. Couture

naruto and vincent's girl

Vampyric Ninja

If ya'll want to be up here than REVIEW REVIEW! Buh Bye now!


	3. Sacrifice

A/N: Ok i apologize to the reviewers who i told i would be updating after school today. It started storming like crazy and i'm just now getting on a half hour before midnight. I should be sleepin' but i'm stayin' up just to update for you guys, so be happy. Well, without further adu, please enjoy the next chap.

Chapter 3

Vincent paced silently, Cerberus already drawn in his hand as he waited for Cloud's signal impatiently. Finally his phone vibrated and he flipped it open. "Vincent, you ready?" The swordsman asked.

"I've been ready." Was the gunman's reply as he headed in the direction of the base.

"Don't do anything stupid Vince."

"You don't know how tired I am of hearing that." Vincent commented. Cloud gave a sound of slight amusement but then sobered. "Ok, Tifa's in. Vincent, go, and be careful." Vincent gave an affirmative before flipping his phone closed.

He looked around for guards before dashing forward into the old building.

The plan was simple, each Avalanche member would sneak into the building through separate entrances, whether it be through a door or a vent, careful not to draw attention, then meet up inside. Then they would take down any guards standing in the way between them and Yuffie. Reeve and a couple WRO squads were not too far from the building with a layout of the base, ready to offer assistance should any of them need it.

Vincent had no trouble getting through the building. He saw only two guards and thought it strange that security was so lax considering who they were holding here.

He was the last to show up when they met up again. "Something isn't right." He said and Cloud nodded in agreement. "Yeah. There aren't enough guards for this to be the main base."

"I think we've walked into a trap."

"You think right Mister Valentine." Brookes' voice broke in and bright lights flashed on, blinding them momentarily. When their eyes adjusted they looked up and saw Brookes standing above them on a mesh walkway.

He laughed and glared down at them. "Foolish Avalanche, did you actually think I was stupid enough to have you be able to trace the video to my base?" He laughed again. "That's what I like about you. You're so. Damn. Predictable."

"Where is she?!" Vincent demanded.

"Why, I had her moved to our main facility yesterday. She put up quite a fuss, I'll tell you that much." He sneered. "Don't worry about her though; I'm sure Jonny will take good care of her. As a matter of fact, I think I'll give him permission to have a little _fun_ with her." He turned and walked away.

"You bastard!" Vincent shouted as they ran after him. But they were stopped when a Black Widow fell from above, landing in front of them.

_Damn it!_ Vincent screamed in his mind. _I thought I had finished these off with Deepground! _He aimed Cerberus as the others took their attack stances, ready to face the Widow.

0

0

0

The Widow fell into a smoking, sparking heap and Vincent holstered Cerberus before whirling around, walking past his friends. "We've tried your idea now it's my turn." He growled as he headed for the door.

Tifa grabbed his arm and pulled him to a stop. "No Vincent! You can't!"

"I can and I will!" He pulled from her grasp. "I love her, Tifa! And I'll be damned if I'm going to stand around while she dies!" They watched him wide eyed. No one, probably not even Yuffie, had ever seen him this way. To see Vincent, who was always so emotionless and cold, the way he was now…it was a shock. Especially since he'd just openly shouted he loved their youngest member.

The gunman turned to Cloud. "You would do the same if it was Tifa, wouldn't you Cloud?! If you had to make this decision, you give yourself up for her?!"

Cloud sighed and nodded knowing it wasn't helping the situation, but knowing also that it was the truth.

"Well so would I!" He lowered his tone. "I'm doing this with or without you. So either you're with me or you're not. Which is it?"

They stood in silence around him for a moment. Tifa stared at him, at a loss for words, wanting to argue but instead she sighed loudly and nodded. "I'm with you Vincent." Her acceptance of his plan was followed by everyone else's. Vincent nodded. "Alright. Here's what we're going to do…"

0

0

0

Yuffie sat curled up in the corner of her cell, her trembling arms wrapped around her knees, and her side burning from the broken rib she had sustained. Her tattered, torn clothes did little to hide her more sensitive areas and she tried to turn away so that the camera wouldn't relay a good look to the men she knew were watching. She shut her eyes tight as tears rolled down her beaten, bruised face, resting her head against her knees.

She was sore. She felt dirty and used, the blood on her legs doing little to help. When the large thug had come in she had suspected a beating or another torture session. Instead he had pinned her roughly against the wall and forced her to submit to him, despite her struggling.

She'd heard of people being raped, you couldn't live in this world and not have heard about it every other week. But she never once thought it would happen to her. She had been saving herself for someone she loved.

And just like that, her first time was taken from her.

_What will Godo think? _Why she even cared she didn't know, not like she was going to take over the throne anyway, her father remarried and they were expecting a son. He would take over the throne, not Yuffie.

The cell door suddenly slammed open and Yuffie whimpered when she saw the man who had taken what was precious to her. _Whimper! I don't whimper!_ She shouted in her mind, but apparently her body didn't know that.

Jonny yanked her up roughly by the arm and dragged her from the cell. "Congratulations Bitch. You just got a break; you're getting outta here." Her mind didn't even register the fact that there was only one way she would be getting out of here. And that was if Brookes got what he wanted.

0

0

0

The minute they had arrived at the meeting place in the center of Mideel Forest, they had guns pointed at them from all directions, making escape inevitable without a fight.

"All right, I'm here!" Vincent shouted at Brookes who stood only three hundred yards ahead. "Where is she?!"

The scientist smirked and gestured to a truck as its doors slammed open and Jonny jumped out, dragging Yuffie out with him. Tifa and the others gasped at her condition and Vincent's blood felt as if it was on fire as Jonny shoved the shinobi forward towards them. A grateful smile broke out on her face as she hobbled forwards, her arms trying to cover the exposed parts of her body that her tattered clothes could no longer conceal.

Vincent ran to meet her, knowing from the way she hobbled and the blood on her legs what had happened. She cried as she fell against his chest, her fists clenching handfuls of his shirt as his arms came around her, taking the cloak with them to hide her body from those around them.

He kissed her hair, shushing her quietly as she cried his name into his chest. "Shhh everything's alright now, Yuffie. I'm here." He unclasped his cloak and swept it off his shoulders, wrapping it around her before placing an arm under her legs and another about her back, lifting her into his arms.

She turned into his chest, burying her face there. "I didn't tell them. I didn't tell them where you were. They couldn't make me."

Vincent tightened his hold around her. "You are very brave…but I wish you had told them."

She stared up at him, her tearful, silver eyes meeting his beautiful crimson ones. She shook her head. "Never. I don't betray my friends and people I love like that. I'd die first."

"You almost did today." He said in reply as he turned and began walking back to Avalanche. Yuffie shifted in his arms and gasped in pain. Vincent adjusted his hold on her carefully and used his claw to move the cloak aside, inspecting her side with his gaze. "It looks like a broken rib, maybe two." He said as he replaced his cloak. "Who did this to you Yuffie? Which one?" Yuffie looked back over his shoulder and pointed to Jonny. Vincent glared at him over his shoulder. "He'll pay." Was all he said as he stopped in front of Cloud.

Cloud held out his arms and Vincent placed her wrapped figure carefully and gently into his hold.

"Mister Valentine." Brookes called. "As moving and heartwarming as this all is I hope you haven't forgotten the rest of our little agreement? Believe me, if you try to go back on it, you'll all die."

Yuffie looked up at the gunman in confusion. "Vincent? What's he talking about?" Her eyes widened when he turned his face away and she sucked in a breath when the pieces clicked in her dazed mind and she realized what he had done. "Please…tell me you didn't…" Vincent said nothing, only looked at Cloud. "Take care of her." He commanded quietly and Cloud nodded slowly.

Vincent turned to Tifa and drew Cerberus, placing the weapon in her hands. He wasn't about to let the bastards behind them have it. "I trust you'll take care of this for me?" She swallowed past the lump in her throat and nodded. Vincent nodded to the others and they nodded back in silent understanding then Vincent shot one last look to Yuffie before turning away, back towards Brookes. Yuffie made a desperate sound and shot her hands out, grabbing his claw and stopping him. He turned back to look at her and she shook her head. "Don't Vinnie. Please don't. I'm not worth it."

Vincent released a breath and took her hand in his human one, gently prying her fingers from his claw. Her hand wound around his as tears fell from her eyes. When he spoke, they were words she'd never thought she'd hear. "You're worth it to me." Then he leaned forward and captured her lips with his in a short kiss.

When it ended Vincent pulled back, backing away from her reach. "I love you too." Was all he said before he turned away and walked towards Brookes.

Yuffie sat in stunned silence for a few seconds before moving in Cloud's hold trying to get back on her feet. He tightened his arms but it was no use; she slipped from his hold and ran to Vincent wrapping her arms around his waist from behind and burying her face into his back. "Don't…Don't go." Her breathing was labored due to her broken rib and it was immensely painful but she didn't care; only Vincent mattered right now. "You can't go! You can't do this! I'll go back if I have to, just don't let them have you!" She tightened her hold and pressed against him as tight as she could, feeling each of his breaths like they were her own.

His cloak fell from her body as eh tried to pull away, pulling her with him a few feet. Finally he put his hands over hers and pried them from around him. Cloud stepped forward and grasped her shoulders gently but firmly, keeping her from chasing after him as he pulled away.

He looked over his shoulder at her. "I'm sorry Yuffie." Then he continued on.

"Vincent!" She screamed as she fought to run to him again but Cloud made sure not to let her get away from him. "Vincent, No! No!" She fell to her knees in tears, watching as he ignored her cries and stopped in front of Brookes.

Tifa knelt beside her and plucked Vincent's cloak from the ground, wrapping it around the ninja as tears came to her own eyes.

They watched Jonny shout something to the gunman and Vincent growled, jumping at him and grabbing him roughly. Tifa hugged Yuffie to her, turning her face away as he was kicked off Jonny and bound.

"It's been activated." Reeve whispered from the back of the group, looking down at a small handheld device. Yuffie didn't seem to hear as she turned to lock eyes with Vincent as he was dragged away. She reached a weak hand out to him, hoping that in some way, by some miracle, he'd return to her.

But instead he was thrown into the back of the same truck she'd been taken from. The guns were no longer aimed at them as the gunners rushed to jump into their vehicles.

"We can get the now!" Yuffie shouted, trying to pull from Tifa.

"No!" Tifa held her back as the enemy pulled away. "You'll only get yourself and Vincent killed! Just wait! You must!"

Yuffie sobbed and slumped against the martial artist as the vehicles pulled from the trees, taking Vincent with them.

A/N: (dodges stones and knives being thrown at her) I'm sorry! But it was long like ya guys wanted right? (grins nervously) (readers glare) alright just wait for the next chap to see what's going on okey dokey! (activates shield materia just in case)

loyal reviewers who reviewed last chapter

Random Reviewer 2 (thank you Cilla!) For those who don't know this is my bestest internet friend and my loyal beta to all my stories. (except this one 'cause i'm making her wait like you guys, lol i'm so evil)

Darkened-Skys

brett susannah

JingYee

Vampyric Ninja

Moonstarlight

Chaotic Angel7

naruto and vincent's girl

aNimE kraZi

Nami7623

Thanks guys! Ya'll get cookies! Cilla gets two for betaing! Oh and here's a new shipment i just got in, Everyone get's Vinnie plushies! (Reno's next. Shhh)


	4. Memories

A/N: I'd like to apologize for the previous chap. I know it was kinda cheesy (ok a lot) but I've always been a romantic type person so that's just how it turned out. Sorry about that, I hope you enjoyed it otherwise.

**Stepping up now: Yuffie and Avalanche, we find out how Yufs is taking Vincent's sacrifice.**

**Next chap: We rejoin Vincent and see what's goin' on with him.**

Chapter 4

Yuffie sniffed as she leaned back against the headboard of her bed in WRO headquarters, clutching a pillow to her as she cried into it.

Bandages wrapped around her from the chest to her waist and a black T-shirt covered them. Thanks to the effects of the Master Restore materia her cuts and bruises had all but disappeared and her ribs would be fully healed in a day; two at most.

The ninja eyed the red cloak that laid across the end of the bed before grabbing it and throwing it over her head, wrapping it around herself. "Vinnie…" She sniffed from beneath the cloak. "You stupid bastard! I'm gonna kill you when I get my hands on you." She'd tried to go after him. As injured as she had been she still tried to go after him. As soon as the Shera had landed at headquarters she had started straight for the Chocobo stables. Her friends had foiled her attempts of course, though not so easily; Cid still had a bruised shin for the trouble.

A knock on the door broke through the silence of her dark room and Shera's voice sounded from the other side. "Yuffie?" Yuffie burrowed deeper into the cloak, hoping that when Shera saw that the bedroom lights were out she'd go away.

Unfortunately, it didn't work out that way.

Her bedroom door opened and light from the hall shone in on her cloaked figure. "Yuffie? Why are sitting in the dark?"

"Go away Shera." Yuffie sniffled. She wasn't mad at Shera, she just wanted to be left alone to brood in peace. _Heh me and brood don't belong in the same sentence._ She thought.

She was mad at everyone else. Cloud and Tifa especially; Cloud most of all. He'd held her back.

"Oh, Yuffie." Shera went and sat next to her, placing an arm around her shoulders. Yuffie leaned against her and cried into the older woman's shoulder as she placed a hand to the ninja's head. "It'll be alright Yuffie."

"That's what he said." Yuffie's voice was muffled as she spoke into Shera's shoulder. Shera looked at her questioningly and Yuffie looked up at her with tearful eyes. "That's what Vincent said to me when he was carrying me away. He said everything was alright, that he was there." She shook her head and rested it against Shera's shoulder again. "But he lied. Everything's not alright…and he isn't here."

Shera gave a heavy sigh and held her close; rocking her like a mother would to sooth a child. "We'll get him back, I promise you that."

Another knock sounded and the two looked to the doorway as a spiky haired figure flipped on the light.

"Get out!" Yuffie demanded angrily to Cloud, glaring at him.

"Yufs." He tried to reason with her as she pulled from Shera and stalked towards him. "I said get out! I don't want to see you ever again! Not you, Not Tifa, none of you!" Tears rolled down her cheeks as she stopped in front of him. "It's your fault he's gone! Yours and the others! You're the leader and you just let them have him!" She slammed her fists into his chest and he didn't even flinch. "You let him go! You didn't try to stop him! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" Cloud didn't budge as she continued her relentless beating of his chest, then he caught her fists in his much larger hands. "Yuffie, please listen to me!"

Shera stepped forward and grasped Yuffie's shoulders. "Cloud…maybe you should go." She said softly. He protested. "But I have to-" Shera shook her head, cutting him off. "I'll tell her. Go." He sighed and nodded, releasing the shinobi's fists to drop to her side.

He walked to the door then stopped and looked at Yuffie over his shoulder. "I am sorry Yuffie."

Yuffie turned her face away and bowed her head, letting her shoulders sag. "Just get out Cloud." She whispered.

He sighed again before walking out the door, closing it behind him.

Shera guided Yuffie back to the bed and sat her down. "You know it's not his fault."

"He let Vince go and now…" The ninja trailed off and Shera shook her head, making Yuffie look at her. "You know nothing could have stopped Vincent from going after you. He would have gone alone if we hadn't gone with him."

Yuffie stared at the ground before changing the subject. "What did he want to tell me?"

"We have a plan to get Vincent out."

Yuffie looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"And it's a better plan then you going after him on your own like you tried to." She gave Yuffie a scolding but understanding look. "We know where they took him. It was Vincent's idea, even though we didn't want him to do it."

"Do what?"

"Give himself up. We wanted to find another way but he was too stubborn and wouldn't listen. So we went along with him when he threatened to go alone. Do you remember the man who raped you?" Yuffie nodded grimly at the memory. "Well, Vincent attached a microscopic tracking device to the man's clothes. They would have checked Vincent for one so he decided to attach one to one of the guards. We traced them all the way to the base."

Yuffie jumped from the bed, her ribs giving a twinge of pain in protest. "Then let's go! If we know where he is then let's go get him!"

Shera grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. "You aren't going anywhere until your ribs are healed."

"But that'll be a day at least!" Yuffie protested.

"I know, and so does Vincent. He knew you would probably be injured when we rescued you, and he also knows how stubborn you are. He knew we wouldn't be able to find a way to leave you behind without you finding some way to come. So, he's going to hold them off as long as he can. He's going to try and hold out until we arrive." She shook her head as Yuffie tried to protest again. "I'm sorry Yuffie, but you'll only injure yourself further if you go now."

"But Vinnie needs help _now_! Who knows what they're doing to him! What if he didn't last long against them?! Brookes would be prepared for someone like Vincent! He knows what Vince is capable of!" She stopped to breath before asking, "Where are they?"

"By the Forgotten City; a days ride with the _Shera_."

The ninja thought for a moment. "What…what if we left in the morning?" She held up a hand to keep Shera from interrupting. "I'll have all night to heal and I promise not to leave my room on the _Shera_ until we reach the base. If we bring the master Restore I should be healed by the time we arrive."

Shera sighed as she thought about it. "Please Shera." Yuffie gave her a pleading look. "The longer we wait the more-"

"The more suffering he endures, I know." She said heavily. "But, I think Vincent would want you safe and healing here, than on the battle field with the chance that you aren't healed."

"Right now, I could care less about what Vincent wants."

Shera gave a small smile at that before nodding. "All right. I'll go talk to the others. You lay here and rest." She stood and walked to the door.

"Thanks." Yuffie said as she laid back.

"You're welcome." The older woman replied. "I understand. If it were Cid I'd be the same way." Then she was out the door.

0

0

0

_Next morning_

"You are to stay right here." Shera said sternly and Yuffie rolled her eyes as she sat on her bed on the _Shera._

"I know Shera. I promised I'd stay here. Now let's get this hunk of junk in the air!"

Shera nodded before heading to the door. "Hey, Shera?" Cid's wife looked back. "Will you…will you ask Cloud to come here. I have to talk to him."

Shera gave an understanding smile and nodded before walking out the door.

Yuffie released a breath and picked up her pack from the floor before lying back gently on her bed. She pulled Vincent's tattered Cloak from inside and trailed her fingers over the frayed edges. _He really needs a new cloak. _She thought, slightly amused.

A knock on her door broke her from her thoughts. "It's open." She called as she sat up.

The door opened and Cloud stuck his head in. "That was fast." Yuffie commented as he stepped in.

"I was right down the hall."

She nodded in understanding. They sat in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, until Yuffie spoke. "Listen, about yesterday…"

Cloud shook his head. "Don't worry about it, I understand. You don't have to apologize."

"But I do. I'm sorry for yelling at you. I was upset and I didn't know what to do. I took my anger out on you and I'm sorry. I don't…I don't blame you or Tifa or anyone else; though I do kinda blame Vincent for being the self-sacrificing ass he is."

Cloud snorted in amusement before sobering and resting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "We'll get him back, I promise."

"I know we will." She gave a half-hearted laugh. "Hell, we have to so I can kick his ass!"

Cloud only gave a slight smile and shook his head.

"Hey Cloud?" She asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence this time. He looked over at her questioningly. "Has the sun risen yet?"

He shook his head. "No. Why?"

"I want to watch it rise, from the deck. Think you can cover for me and keep Shera off my back until I get back?"

"Didn't you promise her you'd stay in your room?" He raised an eyebrow at her, crossing his arms in a way that told Yuffie he'd been spending too much time with Tifa.

"Yeah, but what Shera don't know won't hurt her." She flashed large puppy eyes at him. "Please?" She blinked innocently and Cloud rolled his eyes. "Alright, Alright. Just hurry back; I don't know how long I can keep her away."

Yuffie grinned and gathered up Vincent's cloak. "Thanks Cloud." She thanked him before running out the door

0

0

0

Yuffie sighed as she watched the sun rise from under Vincent's cloak. She'd made it just in time; the sun had just started to rise when she had walked out onto the open air deck. In the years before she met Avalanche, she would watch the sun and remember her mother, all the memories they had, the many sunsets they had watched together before the war of Wutai.

But now she had new ones to remember, memories from the last four years. She fiddled with the frayed edges of the cloak as memories flooded her mind.

_Flashback_

_L_

_A_

_S_

_H_

"Aww come on Vinnie!" Yuffie whine as she shivered. "Just let me borrow it!"

"No." Was his curt reply as he watched Cloud Tifa and Cid walk into the Forgotten City. She was bugging him to let her use his cloak while their three comrades went in search of Aeris. Being so close to the snowy mountains, it was quite cold.

Something pressed against his side, shivering, and he looked down at Yuffie as she covered herself with part of the red material. "I'm not very good at taking no for an answer." She said and Vincent sighed, consenting to let her stay there.

_Flash_

_L  
A  
S  
H_

Yuffie cried into the pillow of her bed in Icicle Inn, the dead flower girl's staff in her hands. She hadn't even bothered to cover up; she just collapsed on her bed and cried, to emotionlessly drained to pull the covers over her freezing body.

"Why Aeris?" She whispered in a choked voice. "Why did you go alone?"

She suddenly felt a presence next to her bed and a thick, warm material was draped over her body. She didn't open her eyes as the person brushed hair from her face and gently stroked her hair soothingly. It wasn't long until the soothing motion made her drift into an uneasy slumber.

She awoke the next morning and blinked, sitting up and causing the red cloak to fall from her upper body. She fingered it in her hands and blinked in surprise, before looking over and finding Vincent asleep in a rather uncomfortable looking chair next to her bad. She stared silently at him for a moment before smiling and getting to her feet. She quickly shook out the cloak and draped it over his sleeping form. She bent forward and placed a light kiss to his cheek. "Thank you." She said quietly as she straightened before she walked from the room.

_Flash  
L  
A  
S  
H_

It was a party. Even though everyone was exhausted from the day's events and fighting Bahamut SIN, Yuffie still managed to convince them to have a party on the _Shera_. Marlene and Denzel had fallen asleep long before drinks were handed out and Cid and Barrett were down right drunk at around midnight before they passed out an hour later. Cloud and Tifa had fallen asleep against each other not too long after and Nanaki had just curled up in the hold while Cait Sith powered down.

It was around dawn when Yuffie walked out onto the deck yawning, spotting Vincent looking to the horizon as the sky started to pale.

"Hey Vinnie!" She called cheerfully, ever full of energy even in her exhausted state.

Vincent turned his crimson gaze to her as she came to stand beside him. "Must you call me that?" His deep voice asked.

"Yep! She chimed. It looks like you and I are the only ones not passed out or asleep." She said as she sat down and placed a hand to her head, which was pounding with her sleep deprived headache. Vincent sat down next to her and studied her face. "You look horrible." He commented, spotting the bags under her eyes.

"That's not normally how you compliment a girl Vince."

"I was merely stating the obvious."

She snorted and plopped against him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yuffie? What are you doing?"

"You make a good pillow and I'm tired."

"Then maybe you shouldn't have stayed up partying all night."

"Hey! We just saved the planet AGAIN! I think we deserve a little celebration!"

"Hmm, I suppose." He turned his eyes back to the horizon as the sun rose. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Mm hmm." Yuffie answered softly, already half asleep.

Vincent's lips lifted a bit and he moved his cloak to drape it over her as she drifted off. "Sweet dreams." He whispered and she smiled in her sleep.

End  
N  
D

Flashback  
L  
A  
S  
H

Yuffie smiled; that was one of her most treasured memories. It wasn't often that Vincent smiled or even made conversation. He only spoke when it was necessary normally. Tifa said he talked to Yuffie more than anyone else and that always used to warm her inside; it still did.

She heard the hatch open behind her and a stern voice rang out. "There you are!"

Yuffie groaned and turned to look at Tifa who had hands on her hips.

"Sorry Yufs." Cloud said from behind the martial artist. "Couldn't keep Tifa away."

Tifa sighed and shook her head in exasperation. "You're never going to heal this way." She said as she came to stand next to Yuffie. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"Just…remembering." The ninja stood from her place at the rail. "I'll go inside now." She walked past her two friends and entered the ship again.

Tifa sighed after her and Cloud placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come on. Let's head back in." Tifa nodded and followed him, feeling kind of guilty now that she had disturbed Yuffie and her memories._ We have to get Vincent back soon. I hate seeing Yuffie this way._

_A/N: Sooo slightly longer than the last chap. Ok to all who reviewed. THANK YOU!!! Here they are._

Darkened-Skys (very good, you were the only one to mention a tracking device. You get a Sephy plushie for a prize! It is exchangable so you want a different character just tell me lol)

naruto and vincent's girl

Vampyric Ninja

4 the luv of Vincent

JingYee

Chaotic Angel7

moonstarlight

Ya'll get Reno PLushies this time!


	5. Rescue

**Up now: We find out what's goin' on with Vince and how our Avalanche buddies are gonna save him.**

**Next chap: Well I kinda haven't gotten that far yet, still writin' it.**

**So without further ado, here's the next chap. Oh quick statement, ALL YA'LL JONNY HATERS ARE GONNA BE HAPPY WITH THIS CHAP!**

Chapter 5

"This isn't working." Brookes growled as he watched Vincent fight against the guards on the security monitor. It had already been a day since the gunman was brought here and they still had made no progress.

"Told ya you should have kept that little bitch here." Jonny stated. "He'd listen to you if you threatened her."

"Oh shut up! The only reason you wanted that girl here was so you could have your way with her again!"

Jonny smirked. "I won't deny that is one of the reasons."

Brookes scowled in disgust and pointed to the monitor. "Get down there and help them restrain him!" He shouted. "I want him taken to the lab with no mistakes this time! He almost escaped last time thanks to you clumsy imbeciles! Now hurry up! We will begin experimentation immediately!"

Jonny nodded somewhat stiffly and was out the door. Brookes watched as he appeared a few minutes later on the screen and used his great strength to help the others restrain the gunman and drag him away. _I will admit he has a point. _He thought. _If I had kept the girl, Valentine would cooperate without a fight. Well, nothing can be done about it now. All that matters is that we have him; now experimentation can finally begin. _He smirked as he walked out the door.

0

0

0

"Not so tough now are ya?!" Jonny drawled from next to Vincent, who growled from his place fastened on the table. He wanted so desperately to fasten his hands around the disgusting bastard's throat and squeeze, but with his hands bound to the table one either side of his head it was impossible to fulfill that desire.

"That was a noble thing you did for that stupid girl." The moronic thug continued. "Too bad you're gonna die for it." He cackled and Vincent's hands curled into fists. "Just so you know, that bitch of your wasn't very satisfying." Vincent clenched his teeth as rage boiled through him and he strained against his restraints harder. "Though it's too bad I can't have my way with her agai-" There was a snap as a restraint broke and then Jonny's sentence was cut short as Vincent's claw clamped around his throat tightly, the razor edges neatly slicing into his jugular.

"You touched her." Vincent growled in a voice so beastlike it made most in the room tremble in fear. "And you hurt her. You took from her what was precious to her. Now you will pay for it." Jonny eyed him in terror before Vincent clenched his clawed hand harshly, cutting through flesh and breaking bone. He held the body for a moment before releasing it and allowing it to fall lifelessly to the floor as the other guards stood frozen in fear and shock.

Vincent began struggling again, using his claw to cut his other arm free. He sat up but before he could do anything more, a needle slid into the tender skin of his neck and his vision darkened before he knew no more.

0

0

0

Brookes removed the sedative from Vincent's neck as the gunman fell back to the table unconscious. "You!" He pointed to the two guards still staring at Jonny's body in shock. "Get him back to his cell!" They rushed to do as he ordered and Brookes looked down at the body on the floor. "Bastard got what he deserved." He gave the body a kick before looking up. "The rest of you clean this up! I can't work with blood all over my lab!" A Chorus of 'yes sir' followed him as Brookes walked out of the lab, a thoughtful look on his face. _Hmmm, I can't perform the experiments this way, but perhaps…_ He smirked. _Of course! The tank! _He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a communicator. "Cancel my first order. I want Valentine taken to the tank before he fully awakens." He commanded. "Get him there now!" As he put the device away a guard rushed up to him. "Sir! Our radars have picked up several approaching airship signals, coming in fast! One is the ship known as the Shera, so we believe it's Avalanche sir!"

Brookes ground his teeth. "But how…fine! Put the base on high alert and have all defenses at maximum power! Let no one through!" The soldier saluted and ran to do as ordered. "I have to get these tests done quickly!" The scientist muttered as he stalked quickly down the hall.

0

0

0

Yuffie's hand tightened on Conformer at her side as the base came into view. Her jetboard was already strapped to her feet and the ramp was lowered; ready for hers and the others deployment.

Cid's voice came over the intercom. "They know we're comin'! Their damn defenses are on high alert! He practically has a small army guarding the fuckin' base!" As if to emphasis his point a rain of cannon fire rained down on the _Shera._ "Shit! Everyone hold onto your ass!" The _Shera _swerved right in an attempt to get away from the heavier fire. "Ya'll are gonna have to jump here! You'll have to fight your way through with the WRO squads! I'll join ya soon!"

Yuffie's knuckles were white now, and the metal of Conformer was biting into her palm, but she didn't care. "Let's go already!" She exclaimed. _Hold on Vince. I'm coming. We all are._

Her jetboard's catch was released and the board slid down the ramp before taking off. Yuffie let out an exhilarating cry as she maneuvered the board through the hail of gun and cannon fire. She released Conformer and it easily cut through a small rank of six soldiers before soaring back to her hand. Normally, Yuffie hated to take lives. Even during the Deepground battle, where she had been so eager to fight, her stomach would always clench when Conformer flew through the DG soldiers; for she knew these people were similar to Vincent in ways. Both had had their lives completely screwed with by the same man, so when she killed a soldier it felt to her like she was cutting through her friend as well.

But today, Yuffie's stomach burned with three new feelings; rage, hate, and revenge. Her rage and hatred allowed her to cut down anyone between her and her love without a second thought. Even if they ran or begged they were shown no mercy, they didn't deserve it in her eyes.

Her friends kept shooting worried glances in her direction but she didn't seem to notice as she finally reached the base entrance. She cut the few remaining soldiers down and barged in, Cloud, Tifa and the others behind her. _Where would they keep him?_ She thought inwardly, trying to remember where the holding cells were located.

"We need to split up." Cloud stated and Yuffie and the rest nodded. "Let's split into pairs." She said and they all agreed. "Barrett." Cloud addressed the gun-armed man. "You go with Nanaki." The two nodded as did Cait Sith who rode astride the big cat's back. "Cid, you go with Yuffie." The pilot, having left the _Shera _to the WRO, nodded, but Yuffie said nothing about the arrangements; she just wanted to go. "Tifa's with me." The swordsman finished and Yuffie walked away before he could say go.

"Hey brat, hold you're Chocobos." Cid shouted as he ran after her.

"No way old man! Not when Vince could be dying! Now hurry up or I swear to Leviathan I'll leave your ass!"

He grumbled but said nothing as he followed her.

0

0

0

Vincent groaned and opened his eyes, his hand going to his head as he sat up. He blinked his eyes and looked around when he could focus.

He was surrounded by glass.

He got to his feet and pressed his hands to the glass, seeing a lab on the other side. He clenched his claw and slammed it into the glass with all his might.

Not even a scratch.

"It's futile." A muffled voice drifted to his ears from the other side and Brookes came into view. "The glass in the tank is indestructible. No matter how many times you hit it, it will never leave a scratch." He smirked and tapped the glass. "Four inches of glass Mister Valentine. Two inches of it is indestructible. I suppose if you managed to crack the glass out here, you'd be able to break the glass in there. Unfortunately for you that is not an option."

Suddenly the ground rumbled and Brookes' face turned serious. "It seems help has arrived for you Vincent Valentine. I'll have to conduct my experiments quickly. Due to the advanced technology I have developed, I can get all the information I need from you in a matter of minutes, and then I can make my escape quickly. You, on the other hand, well…I'm afraid you're just too much of a hassle to bring along. I'll just leave you here for your comrades to find. Of course, whether they find you alive or dead depends entirely on how fast they can run."

He walked to a console and hit a few keys. Vincent's keen hearing picked up a soft hissing sound that was steadily growing louder and he looked down as a pale white gas filtered into the chamber.

"That is a nerve gas, and a rather powerful one at that. Within minutes you won't be able to stand; your muscles will become paralyzed and, should I keep it on long enough, the muscles around your heart will deteriorate, causing you heart to stop." He smirked as Vincent slammed his claw against the glass again. "I'd behave if I were you, unless you want to meet an early grave." He turned back to the console and if looks could kill, the look Vincent was sending him would be giving him a one way ticket to the deepest pit of hell right now.

0

0

0

The man gave a pained cry as Yuffie slammed him into a wall, dislocating his shoulder.

"Where is he?!" She demanded impatiently, raising Conformer threateningly.

"W-who?" He gasped out, trembling.

"Vincent Valentine! The man you took from us! The man the bastard you work for was after! Where is he?!"

"I can't tell you that! I'd be killed!"

Yuffie pressed Conformer to his throat threateningly. "Don't you think it'd be best to tell me and live a little longer than to not tell me and die where you stand?" He swallowed as she pressed her weapon closer.

"O-ok. I can take you there, but I can't get you in. I'm not of high enough ranking so I don't know the code." Conformer was pulled away and Yuffie shoved him forward. "Lead the way."

Cid followed behind her as she followed the guard. This was a side of Yuffie he'd never seen; a darker side to the normally sunny and bright ninja princess.

_Vince had better be alright, for that bastard scientist's sake._ The pilot thought as he contacted the rest of the group to tell them their location and where they were headed.

0

0

0

Reeve stood amongst the squads of WRO soldiers, gun in hand as he shouted orders. "Squad Five, cover Squad Two's flank!" He waved his arm to the squad behind him. "Squad Six advance!"

"Commissioner!" He turned as a soldier rushed up to him. "Commissioner, with this last advance the enemy will fall! We have just received word that our comrades inside have discovered the location of Mr. Valentine and are going to his aid now!"

Reeve nodded. "Good, then let's end this. All squads advance! Take the enemy down and secure the base!"

0

0

0

"This is as far as I can take you." The guard said, stopping in front of a large steel door. Yuffie grabbed the back of his shirt as he tried to sidle away. "I don't think so. You're not going anywhere until we're sure Vince is in there." She handed the guard over to Cid and walked up to the door. Another steel door slammed down.

"Well I think it's safe to say that that the bastard doesn't want us coming in." Yuffie said as she pulled something small and black from her pocket. "You better stand back old man; this will be a big bang."

Cid pulled the guard back as Yuffie fit the small device into the crease of the doors and ran back. She grabbed Cid and pulled him and their captive around a corner just as the door blew. Cid's mouth dropped as he saw one of the steel doors fly past them and land down the hall.

"Shit kid! What in the hell was that?!"

Yuffie grinned and pulled another small black sphere from her pouch, holding it in her palm and showing him. "Wutaian Black Bomb. They're newly developed and they actually hadn't been tested yet." She stuffed it back into her pocket. "But now I know it works. Now come on!" She ran around the corner to the now gaping hole in the door.

0

0

0

Vincent's breathing was ragged as he fell to his knees against the glass.

"Good," Brookes commented, "It seems to be working. Now to begin." He reached for a switch but just as he touched it, the door blew open. The blast knocked Brookes off his feet and slammed him into the wall where he slid to the floor in a daze.

Yuffie ran in moments later, looking around before running to the tank and kneeling in front of Vincent's now collapsed form. "Vincent!"

He cracked open his eyes and struggled to raise his head, spotting her knelt in front of him. He slowly raised his hand and rested it against the glass. Yuffie's quivering hand was placed over his, the four-inch glass layer separating them. He watched her for a few moments more before his eyes closed and his hand fell away from the glass heavily. "Vincent!" She exclaimed, but he was unresponsive as his body fell to the side.

Yuffie stood and rushed to where Cid now had Brookes pinned to the wall. She grabbed the scientist by his collar and shook him. "How do you shut it down?!" She screamed. "Shut it down!"

Brookes only grinned.

She growled and turned, raising her conformer to release at the console. "Fine! I'll do it myself!" She swung her arm back.

"I wouldn't do that." Brookes' voice halted her movements. "If you destroy that console, you destroy any chance of getting him out." He laughed. "Not like he has any chance of surviving anyway." Yuffie's fist connected with his face and a loud crack filled the room as his nose broke. Brookes yelled in agony and grasped his nose as blood gushed out.

Yuffie dropped Conformer and pressed her hands against the tank, inspecting the glass and trying to keep her eyes from drifting to the unconscious man on the floor. If he even was unconscious, what if he was… Yuffie shook the thoughts from her head and shouted to Cid. "Hey, old man! You're the expert on these kinds of things! What'll it take to break this glass?!"

Cid slammed his spear's dull end into the back of Brookes' skull, knocking him out before inspecting the glass.

"There's two different damn types of glass here. The outside," He tapped his knuckles against it. "It just regular glass, but on the other side is a layer of fuckin' indestructible glass."

"So, how do we open it?"

"Everything has some type of weakness. You have to damage this side to affect the other. "I suggest you use one of those Black Bombs of yers."

"If I use that, he'll be cut to shreds!"

"Naw, not with that type of glass on his side. Now blow this thing and get him outta there!"

Yuffie hesitated slightly before quickly pulling out the small bomb and setting it against the glass opposite of where Vincent lay, on the other side of the tank.

Cid had already grabbed the limp Brookes and thrown him out the door when Yuffie finished. "Come on!" He grabbed her and dragged her out.

"You said there was no danger!"

"Maybe not for him but there sure as hell is for us!" He pulled her to the side of the door way just as the bomb blew and Yuffie saw shards of glass shoot past.

White smoke billowed out ad Cid gestured to the doorway. "Hold yer breath and let's go get him!" They ran in and found a hole in the tank just big enough for them to fit through. They climbed in and each got one of Vincent's arms, hoisting his limp form up and carrying him out.

Yuffie breathed in fresh air once they were out of the room, then she focused her attention to Vincent. Cid surrendered him to her hold and she fell to her knees with him in her arms. "Vincent?!" She pressed a hand to his neck and gasped in panic. She couldn't feel anything!

_No no no no! _Her mind screamed as she fumbled with his shirt. "Damn you for having so much clothing Vincent!" She screamed as she finally got his shirt open and pressed her hand over where his heart should be.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she felt his heart. Beating faintly but beating nonetheless. She bent forward and kissed his forehead gently, noticing for the first time, that his headband was gone. _Don't you ever scare me like that again._

That's how the others found them when they arrived a few minutes later. Tifa knelt next to Yuffie and gently eased her grip off the gunman so Barrett could bend down and lift him. Yuffie watched as Vincent's limp form was settled on Barrett's shoulder and her hand tightened on Conformer, which Cid had remembered to grab from the lab. She turned to where Brookes was collapsed against the wall, starting to wake.

_He's to blame. _A voice in her head spoke. _Vincent could die because of him._ She took deliberate steps towards the fallen man, stopping in front of him. She raised Conformer, hesitating._ Do it, he's the reason you suffered, the reason you lost yourself to another. He deserves it._

Tears lined Yuffie's eyes as she remembered the physical and emotional pain of being raped. That was something she could never erase. She had lost something she could never get back.

Her hand shook. Finally she felt someone place their hand over her own, clasping it gently but firmly. "Yuffie." Cloud spoke her name, easing her fingers from around Conformer. She relaxed her hand and the weapon fell to the floor with a clang as Cloud rested his hands on her shoulders. She broke down and turned to bury her face in his chest. He tensed but wrapped his arms around her in a brotherly hug nonetheless as Tifa placed a comforting hand on her sobbing friend's shoulder. Yuffie never really had the chance to break down over everything that had happened in the last week, it was time she let go.

Cloud rubbed her back in soothing circles before putting her at arms length. "Come on. The WRO can take care of him. We have to take care of Vince." She nodded and allowed him to lead her away with an arm around her shoulders, her eyes never leaving Vincent's unconscious form.

A/N: So whatcha think? Anyway, don't expect another chap anytime soon, i haven['t even got it written yet and i have even less free time than ever! And thanks to my clumsyness i am now hobbling around on crutches for a week making my working progress even slower! So sorry but i don't think i'll have the chap up for like two weeks! I'm reall, reall sorry guys!

Anyway! Here's who reviewed!

Darkened-Skys (Thanks so much for spotting my mistake! I'm not letting my beta read this early so i kinda missed that one.Thanks again! You can Plushies of the four Turks for being so helpful to me!)

EvilBlanket

ChaoticAngel7

naruto and vincent's girl

JingYee

moonstarlight

Thanks again guys! And once agin i'm really sorry i can't update as soon as i would like. Here, you all get Plushies of all the Avalanche members! (naruto and vincent's girl can have a Nauto plushie 'cause she's the only one i know of you guys who likes Naruto!)


	6. Waiting

A/N: Rushed I know! Sorry guys! Running around short on time! So much has happened this week!

Chapter 6

_2 days later_

"We're not sure." The doctor shook his head as he spoke to the Avalanche members in front of him. "It's been two days since the incident occurred. The muscles around his heart had started to deteriorate by the time you got him to us."

"But…we had him under medical treatment for the day's ride it took to get here!" Tifa exclaimed. "That should have counted for something, right?!"

The doctor nodded. "It kept him alive, but it could not heal the damage. It took a lot of work and energy to heal the muscles as much as we did. I'm afraid the rest will have to heal on its own."

"But why has he not awoken?" Nanaki questioned, his flaming tail twitching.

"Because his heart had literally stopped beating." Avalanche's eyes widened. "While we were operating, his heart stopped for a total range of five seconds. That five seconds was enough to stop the blood flow to his brain and put him in the coma he's in now."

"Will he wake up?" Tifa asked in fearful concern.

"We're not sure about that either I'm afraid. A person who suffers from a coma of this nature can awake within a few minutes to a few years; and sometimes…not at all. All we can do now is wait and watch. It's all up to him now."

The group looked sadly through the hospital room window into the room where Vincent lay, Yuffie settled in the chair beside his bed. He had to wake up; for Yuffie's sake as well as his own.

0

0

0

She ran her fingers through his raven locks as she sat on the edge of his bed.

The ninja's thoughts drifted to Godo and Wutai. Whether it was her fault or not, Godo would never want to see her again. Even if she didn't have a little brother on the way, she wouldn't be getting the throne now. She was _impure;_ banished from the right by the ancient laws laid down by their god.

Yuffie sighed heavily. _My life really sucks! _Her mind screamed as she continued to rake her fingers through the gunman's hair gently. _And now with Vince like this…_ Her thoughts stopped abruptly as the door opened. "Yufs?" Cloud stuck his head in.

"Hiya Spike." She greeted softly.

"How are you?"

"Holdin' up." She gave him a half-hearted smile. "He's alive, that's something to be thankful for."

The swordsman nodded in agreement.

"If you've come in here to tell me what the doctor said, I already know." She brought her eyes up to meet his. "He told me already."

Cloud had nothing to say to that as his friend turned her eyes back to the bed's occupant.

"Tifa's gone to check on the kids." He said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "We want you to stay at the bar with us."

The ninja shook her head. "I'm not gonna leave. Thanks for the offer but I'm staying here with him."

"Yufs, you don't know when he'll wake up. It could be months; years. He can't just stay here that long."

"I can and I will." That ended the conversation as she turned her back on him and gave her full attention to the man in the bed.

0

0

0

_2 weeks later_

"Tifa." Marlene tugged on Tifa's shirt.

"What is it sweetie?" Tifa knelt in front of the child.

"Yuffie won't eat." She indicated the still full plate from that morning's breakfast. "I brought her a snack but she wouldn't even eat that."

Tifa sighed and looked to where Cloud sat at the small table in their room. "Cloud, we have to do something."

The swordsman nodded. "I know. But what can we do? I mean, we moved to WRO headquarters so we could keep an eye on her and Vince but we can't do mush if she won't even leave the room."

"You'll have to make her I suppose. I don't care how you do it; I just want her out of that room for a few minutes. And she won't even listen to me."

Cloud nodded and looked to Marlene. "Where's Denzel?"

"He went with Daddy and Uncle Cid. Uncle Cid is going to show him the engine room on the airship."

"Well," Cloud said as he stood. "Looks like I've only got you for backup then. Come on. Let's go get Yuffie out of that room." She nodded and followed him out the door.

0

0

0

"No!" Yuffie snapped, brushing the blonde's hand off her shoulder. "I told you I'm not leaving!"

Cloud sighed. "But why won't you eat?!"

"I'm not hungry!"

"Like hell you aren't! You've hardly eaten anything over the last two weeks! You should see yourself! You're losing weight everyday!"

"Least I won't have to worry about getting fat." She replied dryly.

"It's not funny Yuffie. You're making yourself sick. How do you think Vincent will feel when he wakes up and finds a bag of bones instead of the girl he risked his life to save? He'll blame himself and you know it."

Yuffie said nothing in reply. A touch on her arm made her look over to see Marlene, a plate held in her hands. The child held the plate out, revealing a cheeseburger and fries; Yuffie's favorite.

Yuffie almost smiled at the childish decorations on the burger; a few fries and dots of ketchup here and there made it look like a friendly spider smiling at her.

The ninja took the plate from her and ruffled her hair. "Thanks Marly. I guess I do need to eat huh?"

Marlene nodded. "Make sure you eat it all."

Yuffie nodded, taking a small fry and taking a small bite out of it to show she was cooperating. Marlene nodded in satisfaction.

_Well we have the eating part down. Now we just have to get her out of the room for a bit._ Cloud thought, opening his mouth to speak.

"I swear if you say I need to leave one more time you're going to get ninja'd." Yuffie said before the words even left his mouth. He sighed, deciding to give up for now.

0

0

0

2 weeks later

"Why don't you rest?" Nanaki suggested, settling his head on Yuffie's knee. "You need the sleep."

Yuffie shook her head. "It's alright, I'm fine."

The firecat eyed the bags under her eyes and sighed. "You really should rest you know." The ninja's lips lifted slightly as she stroked his mane. "You worry too much Naki." She said as she scratched behind his ears. A pleasured purring reached her own ears as Nanaki's eyes slid closed.

The soothing sound soon made her feel drowsy and she rested her head on the bed next to Vincent's hand, her eyes sliding closed as she fell into an uneasy sleep a few minutes later.

Nanaki slid his head out from underneath her now limp hand, using his nose to gently set it on her knee. He looked to Cloud who stood in the doorway. The swordsman stepped forward and placed a hand on his young friend's back, activating the sleep materia in his other hand. Yuffie's face relaxed and her muscles loosened up as the power flowed into her, sending her into a deep sleep.

Cloud took his hand away and draped a blanket over her sleeping form. "There, that should allow her to get the rest she needs. That was a powerful sleep spell. She won't be waking up anytime soon."

0

0

0

The aroma of flowers filled her nose as her hand twitched before moving to rub at her eyes. Yuffie sat up, surprised to feel grass under her fingers. She looked around then reached out to finger one of the white and yellow petals of the flowers surrounding her. _These…these are from her church._

"Cloud and Tifa have been taking care of them for me." Yuffie whirled around and climbed to her feet as a sweet, melodious voice spoke behind her.

The ninja almost fell over again as her jaw dropped. "A-Aeris!!"

The flower girl giggled. "Yep." She placed her hands on pink clad hips. "Do you know how long I've been trying to reach you?! You really need to sleep more!"

"But I have been sleeping! I mean I have to be now, don't I?! You wouldn't be standing here in front of me now if I wasn't!"

"I meant actual sleep. Cloud had to use a sleep materia so you would sleep deeper."

"Oh, well it's kinda hard to sleep with Vincent the way he is!"

Aeris' smile faded sadly and she sighed heavily. "Yuffie…that's…that's why I called you. Yuffie…it's Vincent. He…he's fading."

Yuffie gasped and froze, eyes wide. "Wha-what…?"

"He's in darkness. He blames himself for what happened to you. The guilt won't allow him to rest."

"But I don't blame him!"

"But he does. And because of that, his mind is trapped. Soon it will fade and the darkness will consume him until only a shell of the man he is remains."

"How do I help him?!"

"You must talk to him; to the subconscious part of his mind."

"How?"

"I can take you there. I've tried to reach him but he doesn't seem to hear me. I think the only person he'll be able to hear…is you. But… there's always a chance he won't."

"Just take me to him. He'll hear me even if I have to blow his freakin' eardrums out!"

Aeris gave a small smile at that and nodded, closing her eyes and clasping her hands together. She opened \her emerald orbs a moment later and held her arms out to Yuffie. "Good luck." Was the last thing Yuffie heard from the flower girl before the white faded and was replaced by black.

Yuffie looked around, finding nothing but black nothingness around her. Then she felt a presence behind her and turned around to see a slumped figure sitting behind her.

"Vincent?" His eyes were half-lidded and his head bobbed as if he were trying to stay awake. "Vincent?" Yuffie placed a hand on his back as she crouched beside him. The gunman' lips were moving and Yuffie could barely hear the words being repeated from them. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright Vinnie!" Yuffie almost shouted. "I'm here, see?! I'm alright!"

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"

"Vinnie!" She moved to kneel in front of him, both hands on his shoulders. She saw his eyes widen as he stared over her shoulder and Yuffie turned, gasping at the gruesome scene before her.

It was herself, beaten and bloody; just how she had looked when Vincent had rescued her. _This is what he's seeing!_ Yuffie thought.. _He's going over the memories in his head!_

She turned back to Vincent and grasped both sides of hi face in her hands. "Vincent? Vincent, look at me."

His glassy crimson eyes wandered to her face slowly, trying to focus on her. "Just a dream." He muttered. "Another illusion."

Yuffie shook her head. "I'm not a dream! I'm here Vinnie! I really am! I'm alright! You saved me, remember?!"

"No..You-you can't be here." He said softly. "How would you get here?"

"Aeris, Vincent. She helped me. She's trying to help you." She felt him shiver under her fingertips and grew even more concerned if that was possible.

"It's cold, Yuffie." Vincent muttered weakly. It's so cold." He bowed his head, cowering like a child scared of a thunderstorm. Yuffie shook her head, moving her hands back to his shoulders. This wasn't Vincent; not the Vincent she knew. The Vincent she knew was always strong; always there when she needed him. _Now he needs me._

"Oh Vinnie." She pulled him to her and placed a kiss to his forehead as she wrapped her arms around him. "I'm here Vinnie. I'm here. I'm always here. I've never left your side for more than five minutes." She held him tightly to her chest and rested her head on his. "Everyone's waiting for you Vince. You have to wake up from this nightmare. You have to leave this place and come home I'm waiting for you there, always waiting." A tear rolled down her cheek and fell on Vincent's bare human hand. "Please wake up Vince. Please come home!"

Vincent's eyes seemed to clear slightly as he looked up, raising a hand to her cheek gently. This only made more tears fall and Vincent tried to wipe them away as his eyes cleared completely and widened. "Yuffie…" He straightened and pulled her closer.

"Please wake up!" She cried into his chest, clutching onto him for dear life. "I love you Vincent! Please come back!"

Vincent sighed. "Yuffie." He spoke her name in a voice no longer weak. Yuffie gasped and shot her head up at the sound of his deep monotone, looking at him. "Vincent…?" He brought his lips down on hers and she squeezed her eyes tightly shut to keep more tears from falling. When they parted Vincent looked down at her. "I…love you too."

With those four words spoken, their world suddenly brightened and Yuffie felt herself falling…

0

0

0

Yuffie groaned when she felt fingers threading through her hair gently, as if to keep from waking her. Her silver eyes fluttered open and she blinked lazily before lifting her head. The gentle caresses had ceased but the hand still remained threaded in her hair. Yuffie's eyes met soft, crimson orbs and tears instantly sprang to her eyes as she pushed from her seat and threw herself into Vincent's waiting arms.

He held her tightly as she cried in happiness and he placed gentle kisses to her hair. She finally pulled back after a few minutes and then kissed him fiercely. Vincent's hand slid to the nape of her neck as he deepened the kiss, pulling her closer.

When they pulled apart Vincent held her face in his human hand. "Thank you, Yuffie." He said with a small smile. Yuffie grinned weakly in return. "Anytime." She said before settling herself next to him and burying her face into the crook of his neck, letting them both slip into an easy slumber.

A/N: So…tired... (falls over. Snores)

(yawn) sorry it's not much guys, I've been so busy lately and I've had so much crap happen to me this week. Let's see, first my computer crashes(again!) then my grandpa gets in a car accident and now has broken ribs, a concussion and slight memory loss (not permanent thank god) then to top things off, some jerk stole my flash drive! (for those who don't know, that is a little portable device that you can carry all your computer files on) and it has all my college assignments from since the beginning of the semester! I had to get a new one and I'm in the process of starting from scratch. Anyway, I'm stopping here for now. I've started a new chapter (probably the final one) but it definitely won't be up for a while, there's too much going on right now. But I am writing a Kingdom Hearts one-shot if any of you are interested. It was requested by a friend of mine and it's a companion fic to my other KH fic "Don't Kill Your Memories" That one is a Squall/Yuffie story if ya'll are interested while the companion fic is focused mainly on Yuffie. Okey dokey, well I'm still getting used to my new laptop (thank you grandpa!) so I'm off to finish a college assignment! Bye guys! Please review even though it's rushed!

MakoStorm


	7. Guilt

In the weeks that followed Vincent's recovery there were celebrations for his return. Yuffie's mood brightened considerably and she as always happy to organize another party. The rest of the group soon realized that wherever Vincent happened to be, Yuffie would not be far behind. They also noticed that whenever Yuffie thought she was alone or thought no one was looking, she would get a far away look in her eyes. The longer she stayed that way, the more subdued and grim her mood became until someone came along to snap her out of it.

Vincent found her in such a state one day, three weeks after his release from the hospital.

"Yuffie?" He tapped on the bathroom door lightly. She'd been in there for over an hour now and he was starting to worry.

"You can come in Vince." Came her voice from inside. "It's not like it's something you've never seen before." Her voice was soft and sounded rejected.

Vincent pushed open the door to find her sitting in the tub, legs drawn to her chest and arms wrapped around them as she stared blankly at the wall, a neglected washcloth hanging from her fingers. Vincent walked over and knelt next to her, placing his bare hand on her back. "Are you alright?" He asked, dutifully keeping his eyes on her face.

She looked at him then lowered her eyes to the water. "I got a letter from my father this morning." She said softly.

"And?" Vincent questioned as he lifted the washcloth from her hand and ran it over her back in soothing, comforting circles.

Yuffie shook her head. "I won't be going back to Wutai. He disowned me; just like I knew he would."

Vincent was slightly surprised at this, having thought that since Yuffie was his only daughter, Godo would show a little more compassion and sympathy. "Did you explain to him what happened?"

Yuffie nodded slowly. "Yeah, not like he cares though." Her fingers curled into fists on her knees. "He…he sent me other news as well." She looked over at him, meeting his garnet eyes. "My little brother, Yahiko, was born yesterday morning." She looked back to the water and Vincent spotted tears in the corners of her eyes as she squeezed them shut. "I'll never get to see my little brother Vince. He'll either grow up thinking he doesn't have a sister or he'll know he has a disgrace for one; an outcast."

"You are not a disgrace." Vincent said firmly. "It wasn't your fault, if it was anyone's..it was mine. They were after me."

"Actually it was the bastard-that-raped-me's fault and Brookes' as well." She looked over at him again. "What happened to him?"

"The WRO executed him this morning."

She nodded. "Kinda wish I could've done it myself."

Vincent shook his head. "You don't need to taint our hands with his blood."

"Why? I've tainted them with everyone else's." She muttered so low that Vincent barely caught it.

"Yuffie?"

"I think…I think I understand how you felt now." At his confused look she continued. "You told me once, about your days as a Turk. You hated the fact that you had to kill whoever you were told to, whether they deserved it or not." She tilted her head back to look at the ceiling. "During the Deepground battle, I had no choice but to kill. But in the recent battle…I killed without mercy, even if they begged. Looking back on that battle, I realized that I was nothing more than a monster, a killing machine."

"You are not a monster." Vincent said almost harshly, taking her chin in his flash hand. "Never say that again. You were angry and the hatred and rage took over. It happens to every warrior at least once." His eyes clouded over with an old pain. "I have done it myself."

"But you probably didn't kill as many as I did." She said as he released her chin.

The gunman slowly shook his head. "No." he stated softly. "I did something far worse." He stood and turned away from her. "You should get out before the waster gets too cold and you get sick." He rested his claw on the door and was about to pull it open when she spoke.

"Vincent." He stopped and looked over his shoulder at her. She was standing now, wrapping a towel around herself as she stepped out of the tub. She stepped forward and rested a hand on his back. "Vinnie, what could you have possibly done that was worse?"

He looked away again. "I killed a child." Then he was gone, leaving a shocked Yuffie behind him.

0

0

0

Vincent sighed as he stared out the window at the stormy night, arms crossed as he stood there watching the pouring rain. Images of that day flashed through his mind like a movie on repeat. He saw the girl lying in his arms that rainy night; the gunshot wound through her chest. He closed his eyes in an attempt to banish the painful images.

The door opened behind him and he opened his crimson orbs again. He knew who it was instantly when the scent of jasmine reached is nose. His shoulders sagged; she wouldn't want anything to do with him now, he might as well brace himself.

He didn't expect the two arms that wrapped themselves around his waist or the face that was now buried in his back.

"How did it happen?" She asked gently into his back.

"What?" He looked over his shoulder at her and she looked up at him. "I know you would never willingly kill a child. I want to know how it happened."

Vincent turned his gaze back to the window as lightning flashed and thunder shook the glass window pane. He was silent for a few minutes and Yuffie tightened her hold. "Vinnie?" he sighed and turned, pulling from her arms and going to sit on his bed. He indicted the empty space next to him and Yuffie climbed in to join him.

"It's been thirty-five years." He started slowly, Yuffie listening intently. "It was one year before I was assigned to Nibelhiem. I'd only been a Turk for five months." He looked at her. "My attitude then was so different from what it is now or even what it was during Nibelhiem. I was young and headstrong. I thought I could take on the world." He shook his head and Yuffie leaned against him. "But I was a fool; foolish and rash. And I paid the price for such foolishness."

"What happened?"

"I had just received a letter that morning containing news that my father, Grimoire, had been killed in a lab accident. So, naturally, my mood was less than bright. But I had been given an assignment and had no time to grieve.

"My assignment was to take down a Shinra executive who ran a whore house. It wasn't so much the fact that it was a whore house, it was the fact that the man didn't use just adults, but children as well."

Yuffie gave a sound of disgust and Vincent nodded in agreement. "This was before the company had risen to an empire and the executive was giving it a bad name. When he refused to cease his activities the president ordered him assassinated. So I was sent in.

"My comrades knew I was not in the best shape to carry out the assignment, with the death of my father, but the leader of the Turks had faith in me so I was sent anyway." Yuffie lightly rubbed his shoulders as he stopped for a moment, then continued. "To put it frankly, I had a short fuse that night. I let my emotions rule me which is something a Turk should never do. The minimum security the man had was easy to take care of and when I finally confronted him he had children with him, I assume he was getting them ready for a 'client'.

"When I pulled the gun, the children ran. I thought they had all gone, so I wasn't as cautious as I normally was.

"The executive knew about my father and tried to use that to his advantage. But he only succeeded in enraging me. I brought my gun up to shoot him but he moved out of the way…just as I pulled the trigger. In that split second I thought I'd just hit the wall and have to shoot again but then I saw a child had been sitting on the table behind him."

Vincent dropped his face into his hands as he remembered. "The bullet went through her chest. I shot the executive and caught the child as she fell. I called for backup and a medical aid but the medical team took too long. My comrades were at my side within minutes, having not been too far off. But the girl, who I found was named Rachael, died in my arms because she didn't get medical aid fast enough. The last words she spoke were "it hurts daddy…" It made me wonder if she was delusional in her pain.

"I found out she had a younger sister among the children, a five year old, only a year younger. Her name was Marilyn. I went against Turk regulations and brought her back with me. I made sure Rachael was probably buried and then looked up any living family I could send Marilyn to. Turned out her parents were live and had filed a missing persons report two years prior for their daughters. I had them contacted and they came for Marilyn a week later. By that time, she had started calling me 'Uncle Vincent" or 'Uncle Vinnie'. That's why I always 'withdraw', as you like to say, whenever Marlene addresses me in such a way.

"When her parents found out about Rachael, they ordered me away from Marilyn and, being a Turk, I could have refused that order. But I followed their wishes; if they did not want me to see her then so be it. But that did not stop me from making sure she had a comfortable life ahead of her. I had an account set up for her and had half of my paychecks sent to it every month. She should have been allowed access to it at eighteen."

Yuffie sighed as he finished his story. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his shoulder. "There's nothing I can say to take that kind of guilt away." She said softly. "Just as you can't take away mine. But it was an accident. And you helped her sister. You gave her sister a better life. That counts for a lot, especially in the world we live in.

Vincent returned her embrace and sighed heavily, sensing something else in her body movement. "Yuffie?"

"Hm?"

"something else is troubling you, what is it?" He pulled back to look at her, his hands on her shoulders.

She was silent for a long moment and looked up when he squeezed her shoulder comfortingly but questioningly.

"Vince…do you…do you think I'm…used?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Used?" He asked in slight shock, understanding now.

She nodded. "My dad obviously thinks I am. And my country will as well, when they find out."

Vincent pulled her back into his arms for a tight embrace. "I could never, _ever_, think of you in such a way. What happened to you wasn't your fault and your father is a fool for not realizing that."

Yuffie smiled slightly against his chest as a few tears filled her eyes. "He always was an old fool." She chuckled.

Vincent laid them down and Yuffie snuggled up against him, pillowing her head with his chest. She yawned and closed her eyes as Vincent ran his fingers through her hair gently and soothingly. "If I could have anything in the world right now," she said quietly. "I would want my dad to forgive me."

"You've done nothing that needs forgiving."

She yawned again. "I have," Her voice grew fainter. "In his eyes." She slipped into a deep sleep and Vincent sighed, kissing her forehead before sliding out from under her, laying her gently on the bed. He watched her for a few moments then turned wit a swish of his cloak, walking out the door.

It was time he paid the Lord of Wutai a visit.

A/N: I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so Sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I really really am! It's been so hectic lately and your lucky you got this before Thanksgiving! I have to decorate for Christmas on Thanksgiving because a work the day after. (Oh yippee for me. I'm a cashier so my life will official suck this Friday with all the mean irritable people who will probably come through my line) (Growls) And also I have hurt myself AGAIN! I sprained my wrist somehow so I'm really making it hurt typing this and I have to get it in a brace later today (I'm submitting this at around 7:45) which is when I need it because I am working at our local charity Metropolitan Ministries so I hope ya'll are grateful because I just went through a lot of pain to bring this to you. (sigh) And this was supposed to be the last chap but I cut it in half so I could get it up to you. The other half isn't done yet. And don't ask where Marilyn and Rachael came from because I have no idea, I just started writing.

Ok now that that rant is over (if you can call it that) Thank you all who reviewed and were patient for this chap, I fully expected to receive hate mail for taking so long, instead I got reviewers telling me not to rush so I hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry I haven't put down the reviewers who reviewed last chap, my wrist hurts too much right now and I'm now typing left-handed so if there are any spelling mistakes, I'm really sorry. (bows in gratitude)


	8. End

Chapter 8

Godo sighed heavily as he stared out the window of his study with old, tired eyes, hands clasped tightly behind his back. For such a thing to happen to his family after a thousand years of purity…

Godo sighed again. Such was the way of life. Because of tradition he'd had to banish his only daughter from the Homeland. Soon the whole country would find out.

The door to his study slid open and a messenger stood there, head bowed.

"You may enter." Godo stated and the messenger stepped in, stopping before Godo and kneeling, eyes to the ground as was custom.

"Rise and speak." The messenger did so, rising and speaking. "My Lord, a foreigner wishes to speak with you. We have told him you are not to be disturbed but he is persistent."

"Who is this foreigner?"

"One of Lady Yuffie's comrades My Lord. Vincent Valentine."

Godo sighed; there was no getting out of this meeting. Valentine would find a way to speak to him one way or another. "Send him in."

The messenger bowed and left, returning with Vincent moments later.

"Lord Godo." Vincent bowed his head slightly in respect for the man before him as the messenger was dismissed.

"Vincent" Godo did the same, knowing Vincent from a brief talk he'd had with the gunman a few years prior, during AVALANCHE's brief stay in Wutai. "I take it you are here about Yuffie?"

Vincent nodded. "I am."

Godo shook his head. "You yourself are of Wutaian descent, you know our traditions."

"I do." Vincent agreed. "I also know that you, being the emperor, have the power to change that tradition."

"I can't break one of our oldest and most sacred traditions!" Godo snapped before his features softened and he turned back to the window, heaving a great breath. "Not even for her." He said softly.

"You are letting your love of tradition get in the way of your love for your daughter." The gunslinger hissed. "A man's family should _always _come first in his heart!"

"Not an emperor's heart!" Godo's voice rose as he whirled to face Vincent once more. "An emperor does what he thinks is best for his country and his bloodline! Do you have any idea how it tore me to banish her from here?!" He glared at the gunman. "I love Yuffie. She's my daughter and the last thing I have left of my late wife, but what happened to her cannot be changed in Leviathan's eyes!"

"Leviathan is merciful as well." Vincent said, glaring Godo down. "My family followed Leviathan's religion ever since I was a child and we were taught that the water god is merciful as well as powerful. He would know that what happened was not Yuffie's fault and have mercy and sympathy for her."

"What would you know of the water god's feelings on the matter?" Godo growled. "From what I remember from our conversation four years prior, you know longer walk the path of the Holy Scales. So what right have you to tell me about the god you disowned?"

"I merely stepped from the path." Vincent's eyes narrowed. "That does not mean I know nothing. And it does not mean that Yuffie has stopped her beliefs in Leviathan. Even after her banishment she still prays to him."

"It matters not." Godo turned his back on him once more.

There was silence between them for a few minutes before Vincent spoke. "Since I am unable to change your mind can I at least have a request on Yuffie's behalf?"

Godo watched him over his shoulder. "What is it?"

"Will you allow her to see young Yahiko? She has waited anxiously for months for him to be born and is heartbroken that she is unable to see him. She believes he will hate her as he grows because her country will see her as a disgrace." He thought for a moment then continued. "And she wishes for you to forgive her."

Before Godo could answer, the door slid open and a middle aged woman with long, ebony hair walked in. A small bundle cradled gently in her arms. "Dear I…Oh!" She spotted Vincent. "Oh I'm sorry. I was not aware that we had guests." She curtsied quickly and Vincent nodded his head in a respectful greeting, knowing instantly who she was. "Lady Kaoru." He greeted her simply.

"I know you!" Kaoru said in recognition. "Yuffie's friend, are you not? Vincent wasn't it?" The gunman nodded. "Well I was not expecting a visit. Is Yuffie here with you?" The gunman looked to Godo in slight surprise and confusion. Did she not know? He looked back to the lady of Wutai. "No ma'am. That is why I am here. Lord Godo has banished her from Wutai."

"Banished her?! Whatever for?!" She looked between the two men for an explanation. Godo remained silent so Vincent did the honors of filling Kaoru in. When he had finished Kaoru looked livid. "Godo Kisaragi you stop this pig-headed nonsense right this minute!" She demanded, surprising Vincent. Ladies in Wutai did not normally speak to their husbands in such a manner, it was considered disrespectful. "I don't know how I ended up with such a stubborn man for a husband but you will not punish Yuffie for this! She seems to have gone through enough over the last month!" She turned to Vincent. "Could you please wait outside while I talk with my husband Vincent?" The gunman nodded and stepped from the room.

He waited for over half-an- hour before the door slid open and Godo and his wife stepped out.

"Tell Yuffie," Godo began. "That I hope she returns home soon for a visit. She shall not be punished. My wife has decided to accompany you back to Edge so she can deliver the message personally and so my son can meet his sister." Vincent gave a respectful bow as Godo walked away. Vincent noticed a healthy sized bump on the back of the emperor's head and smirked. "What did you hit him with my Lady?" He asked Kaoru. Kaoru laughed and pulled a bottle from her kimono. "I never knew a baby's bottle could make such a nice weapon." Vincent chuckled as they both walked down the hall.

0

0

0

Yuffie sighed miserably at the kitchen table of Seventh Heaven. She had her arms thrown out in front of her on the wood and her chin rested between them on the hard surface.

"Cheer up Yuffie." Tifa said. "I'm sure he'll be back soon. He said he'd be back by today."

Yuffie only sighed again. _Figures he'd go off without telling me where's he's going._

Ten minutes later she was still in the same position. A hand came to rest on her shoulder but she paid it no attention, thinking it was only Tifa or another one of her friends. "That does not look like a very comfortable position." A deep voice addressed her and her head shot up. Whirling around, she threw herself into Vincent's waiting arms. He laughed softly as he embraced her tightly, placing a kiss to her head. "You could not have missed me that much. I have barely been gone two days."

"I missed you when I woke up and you weren't there." She spoke into his chest.

He held her for a few more minutes then drew back. "I have a surprise for you." She cocked her head curiously. "What is it?" He chuckled. "Someone who wants to meet you." He stepped aside and Yuffie's eyes widened when she saw Kaoru standing there, her little brother in her arms. It took her a few minutes to get her bearings before she wrapped her step mother in a hug, careful of the infant in the woman's arms. Kaoru smiled and returned the embrace tightly. "It is good to see you Yuffie."

Yuffie drew back. "What- what are you doing here?"

Kaoru giggled. "Just like Vincent said; someone wants to meet you." She carefully set the boy in Yuffie's arms gently. "Meet your brother Yuffie." Yuffie stared down at the small gurgling infant and felt tears sting the back of her eyes but she blinked them back. "Hello, Yahiko-Chan, it's wonderful to meet you my Otouto-Chan. I'm your Nee-Chan." The baby gave a small giggle as Yuffie placed a kiss to his forehead. Yuffie looked to Kaoru in confusion. "But…Dad-"

"Forgives you." Kaoru stated with a smile. "You shall not be punished for what you went through. You are still part of the Kisaragi line. Just as much as your brother." She casted a glance to Vincent. "You have your friend to thank for that. Had he not confronted your father, I would not have found out until it was too late to change your fate." She rested a hand on Yuffie's shoulder. "He loves you Yuffie. He's just pig-headed." Yuffie smirked. "Don't I know it. So, what did you throw at him this time?" She leaned against the wall, Yahiko still in her arms as she was reluctant to let him go.

Kaoru laughed. "Yahiko's bottle, which I believe now, has a dent from your father's hard head." Both women laughed and Vincent exited the room to let them talk in peace.

Kaoru watched him go before turning a soft smile on Yuffie. "I'm happy for you."

"Hm?" Yuffie looked up from her little brother's face, a questioning look in her eyes.

Kaoru jerked her head in the direction Vincent had gone. "You're lucky to have him. Men such as him are scarce. He really cares for you. Never have I seen someone besides you or I stand up to your father. He must love you very much."

Yuffie smiled softly. "Yes. He does. And I love him, with all my heart."

0

0

0

_1 month later_

"I don't know what else I can do." Vincent said from the couch in Seventh heaven's living room. "I've told her but she still has moments of depression and she's not as cheerful as she once was."

Tifa sat next to him and passed him a drink as she gave him a sympathetic look. "You can't really blame her though, after what happened."

"She thinks herself used." Vincent said softly. "I've told her she's not but…" He trailed off and sighed, shaking his head.

"Maybe you need to show her." Tifa suggested. "You've told her but maybe she needs something more. Show her Vincent. Show her that you love her the way she is. Show her she's not used."

"I wanted to give her time. I don't want to push her into something she is not ready for."

"If you think it's going too far, you can always stop. She'll understand." Tifa gave him a small smile. "Reassure her Vincent. I believe that's what she needs."

0

0

0

Yuffie sighed as she leaned against Vincent on his bed. She had taken to sleeping in here when the nightmares became too much for her. She had a pad out in her lap, her pencil running over it in smooth lines that started to take the shape of a human face. She had always been a skilled artist, she'd just never told many of that particular talent. Vincent wrapped an arm around her shoulders in concern. "Are you alright Yuffie?" She looked up at him and gave him a smile. "Of course Vinnie, I'm perfectly fine." Of course Vincent knew she was lying.

"You know," Yuffie began. "I never properly thanked you for bringing my brother and Kaoru to me. And for confronting my father." She placed a hand on his chest, smiling softly. "Thank you Vincent. If it hadn't been for you…" She pressed her lips to his in a small kiss before pulling away. He gave her a small smile. "You have nothing to thank me for. It was the least I could do." He kissed her gently and her eyes slid closed, her hands clutching a small handful of his shirt as his lips moved over her hers. He hesitated, then asked to deepen the kiss. She gave her permission with a gasp, parting her lips and allowing the kiss to deepen. She moaned softly when he gently threaded his fingers in her hair and pulled her closer. She arched her neck and he trailed gentle kisses down her throat, stopping at her collarbone before he pulled back, breathing slightly fast. "Yuffie…" His deep voice brought her eyes up to meet his crimson as her chest heaved. "I do not want to do something you are not comfortable with." She watched him for a moment then pulled his face to hers until their lips were only a breath apart. "It's alright Vincent. I trust you. I'm ready I think." She pulled him in for a kiss then broke away. "I want you too."

Vincent gently rolled her under him, staring down at her before leaning his head down and capturing her lips with his, lacing their fingers together as the moon shone in on them from the night outside.

0

0

0

_7 months later_

"You look beautiful Yuffie." Vincent said down to his bride as they glided across the dance floor, their friends' smiling faces surrounding them.

Yuffie giggled and fingered the collar of the tux he wore. "You're not so bad yourself." She sighed contentedly and rested her head against his chest as he tightened his hold around her. "I love you Vince." She said softly and he pressed his lips to her hair. "I love you too."

0

0

0

"Here ya go brat!" Cid handed Yuffie a glass of Champaign which she took before setting it on the table in front of her. "Yuffie?" Vincent questioned and everyone looked to her. She blushed and looked to her lap. "Um, I kinda can't have alcohol." She said, slightly embarrassed. She smiled at them all and their confused faces and then focused her gaze on Vincent. "At least not for another seven months." Vincent's eyes widened as he comprehended what that statement meant and Tifa squealed, wrapping Yuffie up in a hug.

"I think you killed him." Cloud commented as he poked Vincent in the shoulder and he didn't react. Yuffie grinned and waved her hand in front of the gunman's eyes. "Helloooooooo! Earth to Vinnie!" He snapped out of his daze and looked to her. "Did I hear you right? Did you say what I think you said?" She smiled widely and nodded. The next minute she was in his arms being twirled around joyously as their friends laughed along with them.

She buried her face in his neck as he held her tightly. This was all she needed. All she needed was her friends and Vincent by her side, along with their unborn child. These last months had been hard on everyone, but once again everyone had pulled through and had helped pull her from her own darkness. Because of them; because of Vincent, she could live.

-----

Meanings: Otouto means "Little brother" with "-Chan" at the end for affection.

Nee means "Sister" if i had put "-San" at the end of each it would have meant respect.

Try and guess where I got the names Kaoru and Yahiko from. It's a manga so you'd know them if you've read them. If you don't know, just ask and i'll tell ya 'cause it's a wonderful manga series (wonderful show too) Anyone who can guess gets plushie of their choice!

A/N: I HATE THE ENDING!!!!!!!!!! Ugh I couldn't think of anything else! But I hope you like it anyway. And before anyone asks. No there is no sequel; I have a bunch of other stories to finish at the moment. But if you wanna know what they have here ya go. They have twins, a boy and a girl. You can pick out names but just so you know that's what they have, so don't go asking for a sequel. Okey dokey! Now since there are so many of you reviewers I'm going to thank all of you at once. THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
